


Если муж оказался вдруг и не муж, а вроде как гей...

by kittymara



Series: Цикл рассказов: "Семья Казаковых счастлива феерически. Выкуси, Лева Толстой!" [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Het, Humor, Original Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymara/pseuds/kittymara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тихий вечер. Уютное бормотание телевизора, отбрасывающего голубоватые блики на зашторенное окно, разложенный диван, полумрак. Волны соблазнительного запаха, накатывающего из кухни. Нудно шаркает баба Шурка, бродящая по квартире словно тень отца Гамлета. Она всегда на страже семейного покоя в своих старых тапочках производства ГДР, купленных в далеком семьдесят шестом году в честном бою, произошедшем в местном универмаге. За бабушкой, распушив хвост, бесшумно следует кошка-оруженосец. Из детской раздается бормотание, периодически переходящее в индейские вопли. Девочки ссорятся, мирятся, снова ссорятся. Два действия завязаны в знак бесконечности. Банальное семейное счастье на шестидесяти квадратных метрах жилой площади. Ну, это у кого как, но только не у Казаковых.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Если муж оказался вдруг и не муж, а вроде как гей...

Тихий вечер. Уютное бормотание телевизора, отбрасывающего голубоватые блики на зашторенное окно, разложенный диван, полумрак. Волны соблазнительного запаха, накатывающего из кухни. Нудно шаркает баба Шурка, бродящая по квартире словно тень отца Гамлета. Она всегда на страже семейного покоя в своих старых тапочках производства ГДР, купленных в далеком семьдесят шестом году в честном бою, произошедшем в местном универмаге. За бабушкой, распушив хвост, бесшумно следует кошка-оруженосец. Из детской раздается бормотание, периодически переходящее в индейские вопли. Девочки ссорятся, мирятся, снова ссорятся. Два действия завязаны в знак бесконечности. Банальное семейное счастье на шестидесяти квадратных метрах жилой площади. Ну, это у кого как, но только не у Казаковых. Нет, все вышеперечисленное присутствует. Только счастье в этот вечер ни разу не стандартное, а очень даже громкоговорящее, так как стало известно, что Вадим Казаков гей. Деталь, порочащая его репутацию, выяснилась внезапно. Так всегда и случается. И вовсе не застала Наталья Казакова своего мужа в постели с молодым студентом, прожженным дальнобойщиком или капитаном дальнего плавания. И нет, она не увидела его, мастурбирующим в ванной комнате на фото обнаженного мускулистого красавца. И на гейских сайтах Вадим Казаков не был замечен ее подругами. На самом деле все было намного проще.

Идет, значит, Наталья по улице, как честная, порядочная женщина, то есть с врожденной скромностью и грацией. Бедрами развратно не виляет, мужчинам глазки не строит и облачена в джинсы, чтобы коварный октябрьский ветер, а он, как известно, мужского рода, не лез замужней даме под юбку. А то этим мужикам только волю дай, и на голове законного супруга можно будет сушить белье. А это, как известно, не к добру, а к разводу и к разделу детей и имущества. Такие судебные дела в жизненные планы Натальи не входят, потому как она спешит домой, покормить семью и кошку Муру. И черт его знает, что смутило маленького человечка, выгуливавшего маму. Скромность? Джинсы? Короткая женская стрижка? Отсутствие папы? Или еще что-то такое загадочное, о чем не принято говорить вслух. Вроде того, когда становится понятно, что внуков не дождаться, а у сына в загашнике автомобиля припрятана косметичка.  
— Дядя, — притормаживая свою маму, с апломбом заявил трехлетний карапуз.  
Она оглянулась. Смутилась, чувствуя неловкость за слова сына. Присела перед ним, поправила сбившийся шарфик, и возразила.  
— Нет, Никитка, это тетя.  
Мальчик в синей курточке посмотрел на Наталью, перевел серьезный взгляд на родительницу, и снова объявил непреложную истину, глядя на нее, как на умственно отсталую. И, правда, что возьмешь с этих взрослых, кроме материального обеспечения и капельки любви? Бесполезно говорить о наличии какой-либо логики и здравого смысла. Вот и приходится постоянно талдычить одно и то же.  
— Дядя, — и взмахнув пластмассовой лопаткой, весомо повторил. — Это дядя.  
А когда мужчина сказал свое веское слово, то сами понимаете, что должна делать женщина. Дамы понимающе улыбнулись друг другу и разошлись. Мама пошла дальше выгуливаться, а Наталья поспешила домой. Ибо назрел волнующий вопрос.

— Казаков, а ты у нас оказывается латентный гей, — вскользь бросила Наталья, устраиваясь на широком мужском плече перед голубым экраном.  
— А? Что? — лениво переспросил Вадим Казаков.  
Ему было хорошо. Хорошо наступило после поглощения солидного ужина. Он включал в себя полную тарелку борща, спагетти с парой куриных ножек и бутылку Гиннесса. Результат закрепил поцелуй. Причем, не супружеский, а дочерний.  
— Я говорю, ты оказался скрытым гомиком! — в легком раздражении повторила она.  
— Кто сказал? — спросил Вадим, почесывая пивное брюшко. — Опять какая-нибудь глупая бабенка с работы звонила и молчала?  
— Знает кошка, чье мясо съела, — с мрачным удовлетворением констатировала Наталья. — Смотри, если услышу что, сразу откручу яйца. Нет, никто не звонил. Мальчик на улице меня дяденькой назвал. А дети, как известно, что видят, то и говорят. Как на духу. И что на это ответишь? Как будешь оправдываться?  
— Да никак, — подозрительно благодушно ответил Вадим, и переключил телевизионный канал с новостей в далекой стране Нигерии на музыкальный канал.  
На экране появился Фредди Меркьюри, технично забряцал по клавишам и начал проникновенно петь про маму, покачиваясь из стороны в сторону.  
— "В тему", — подумала Наталья и продолжила служебное расследование. — Приглуши-ка звук. Значит, признаешь факт нетрадиционной ориентации?  
— Да как скажешь, дорогая, — согласился гей с солидным семейным стажем и шумно отхлебнул из бутылки.  
— Что все это значит, Казаков? Я тебя просто не узнаю!— изумленно воскликнула она. — Ты фактически признаешь, что выбрал женщину, которую на улице мужчиной называют?  
— Ну да, — еще раз подтвердил он.  
— Сейчас же обоснуй свою позицию, извращенец, — потребовала Наталья.  
— Всегда, пожалуйста, — с готовностью ответил Вадим и начал. — Ты родила мне двух прекрасных девочек. Так?  
— Так, — согласилась Наталья.  
— Вкусно готовишь. Не изменяешь. Терпишь мои загулы и закидоны. Верно?  
— Допустим.  
Вадим с удовольствием потянулся, да так, что хрустнули суставы, и продолжил развивать идею.  
— У тебя классная попка! Я сразу на нее запал, когда увидел.  
— Что?!! Ах, попка! Так ты на задницы пялишься? Ну, все понятно.  
Наталья вскочила и заметалась по комнате. Подбежала к дивану, схватила маленькую подушечку и кинула в Вадима.  
— Вот оно что! Зады!  
— Можно подумать, ты не знала, — расхохотался он, ловким броском возвращая подушку назад. — Когда я смотрю на женщину, то в первую очередь оцениваю ее задницу. Сама же на улице обращаешь мое внимание на хорошенькую девчонку.  
— Одно дело, когда я обращаю. Совсем другое, когда ты без спроса смотришь. Скажи еще, что ты попку Кит разглядываешь, когда она к нам приходит, — постепенно успокаиваясь, парировала Наталья. — И, вообще, я думала, что ты в целом оцениваешь. Лицо, фигуру. Неужели размер груди у женщин не замечаешь?  
— У Кит отличная попка! — облизнулся Вадим, и сразу пошел на попятный, как только увидел нахмуренное лицо Натальи. — Но я там, где живу - не гажу. Ты же знаешь. А грудь... На черта мне замечать всякие молочные железы? — удивленно спросил он, притянул ее к себе, устроил на своей мощной, волосатой груди и легонько прикусил ей кончик носа. — Я не доярка. Давно уже не младенец. Этот продукт предпочитаю пить из кружки и желательно пастеризованный.  
— Ладно, не увиливай от темы. Продолжай.  
— Сама же распсиховалась, а теперь получается, я виноват?  
— Замяли, говорю, — поморщилась Наталья. — Твои объяснения приняты.  
— Ты еще скажи, что я должен извиниться, — не хотел сдаваться Вадим.  
— Казаков! — прикрикнула она и шлепнула его ладонью по лбу. — Если понадобится, ты у меня в ногах валяться будешь. Не нарывайся! Предупреждаю.  
Вадим подумал и решил поступить, как приказывали, так как хроника семейных взаимоотношений подтверждала слова Натальи. Причем, счет сильно перевешивал в ее пользу. Обидно, конечно, но против правды не попрешь. Когда у женщины врожденная стервозность и подвешенный язык, то надо бежать от нее на первом свидании. А если взяли за половой орган и окольцевали - сам виноват. Думал и действовал не той частью тела.  
— Так это все, собственно, — он пожал плечами. — Если я имею полный комплект для счастливой семейной жизни, и даже секс иногда случается, то какая мне на хрен разница, что говорят мальчики, девочки, зайчики на улицах или еще где? И, вообще, не факт, что слова этого сопляка истина в последней инстанции.  
— Тебе не кажется, что это как-то маргинально? — задумчиво спросила Наталья.  
— А что это означает?  
— Неважно, — на ее лице отразился весь спектр мучительных внутренних переживаний.  
— Ну мы закончили, надеюсь? — Вадим допил пиво и поставил пустую бутылку на столик у дивана. — Знаешь, я считаю, что мнения одного ребенка нежного возраста недостаточно. Давай-ка, позовем Лизу, и спросим у нее.  
— Хм. А это идея, — Наталья поднялась, вышла в коридор и позвала младшую дочь. — Лизонька, солнышко, иди сюда.  
Через мгновение из детской показалось взлохмаченное создание трех лет от роду, облизывающее пальцы, перемазанные в шоколаде, и вопросительно посмотрело на маму.  
— Зайчонок, ну что же ты испачкалась как свинюшка, — с мягкой укоризной сказала Наталья, взяла Лизу за руку и повела в комнату.  
— Ма, не задерживай ее, — требовательно прокричала из комнаты Муся. — Мы тут делом занимаемся.  
При звуке ее голоса Лиза попыталась вернуться обратно, но после непродолжительной борьбы, в ходе которой сестер пообещали одарить печеньем, сдалась и направилась в сопровождении конвоира на опыты. Войдя в комнату, она первым делом бросилась в объятья Вадима. Через пару минут вдоволь нацеловавшись и наворковавшись, парочка соизволила обратить внимание на Наталью. Она стояла у дивана, скрестив руки на груди, и безмолвно наблюдала их милование. Вадим смущенно закашлялся.  
— Лизхен, — указывая на Наталью, он ласково обратился к дочери. — Скажи мне, кто это?  
— Это? — переспросила Лиза, изумленно подняв бровки. — Папа, ты что? Это пизюсь. Печеньку хочу! — потребовала она, схватила Наталью за руку и, сопя словно маленький трактор, потащила ее на кухню.

Когда Казаковы прекратили хохотать, Вадим подвел итог исследованиям.  
— Вот видишь, по мнению Лизоньки, ты не мужик. А слово женщины всегда перевешивает мужское мнение.  
— Может быть, может быть, — смахивая невольные слезы, фыркнула Наталья. — Ты мне лучше скажи, почему ты меня так редко целуешь? Разлюбил?  
— Опять?!! — Вадим возвел глаза к потолку. — Что тебя целовать? Ты старая и невкусная. Иди лучше вари суп. Я вообще в этом доме люблю только Лизу. А кого люблю, того и целую.  
Наталья пристально смотрела на него какое-то время, развернулась и пошла на выход. Запахнула поплотней полы длинного махрового халата и, внезапно обернувшись, убежденно произнесла.  
— Да, Казаков... Ты не гей. Ты просто удивительная козлина!  
— Как скажешь, любимая, — безропотно согласился Вадим и откупорил очередную бутылку Гиннесса. — Принеси мне соленых орешков, ладно?


End file.
